Beating Veins and Shifting Pulses
by Hikari Kame
Summary: Based on the Show, and set after Brainy turns human. What happens after Clark and Brainy had their heartfelt talk? What if it wasn't just talking? Beating Veins and shifting pulses, stopped only by the cold gears of time. BrainyxSuperman
1. Chapter 1

Yes, this is a BrainyxSuperman story

Yes, this is a BrainyxSuperman story. There aren't enough. I mean really, they're so close to each other. Clark couldn't kill Brainy during the Dark Victory thing, and Clark was practically leaning over him when they were talking. Not to mention Brainy's fan/crush on him.

Quick warning: Brainy was an android, but here he is also both genders. You'll see what I mean later. I'll still try to keep Brainy as much as he is like in the show; help me out?

Brainy walked in. The room was yellow, with coffee on a side table, and brown chairs all in a circle, with a projector up front. There were quite a few chairs in the back as well.

Many people were already sitting down; socializing and talking. Brainy found a seat on the side and sat down. He looked around; on the agenda it said "Introductions."

Brainy sighed. It had been difficult adjusting to life as a human. He had decided to use his original name, Querl Dox, because he though he was still smart, he was no longer a Brainiac, since he was missing most of his robotic parts. The remainder of it added up to less than a prosthetic limb. He was human through and through. The only reminder to his android past was the circles on his head, put there before his surgery to become a Brainiac, and his memories.

He sighed. He had come today to the community center to take a class, the "Learn to be Human" class. He was told to go there by his colleagues at the United Nations, after he left Colu. (He helped rebuild the system; there was an awful lot of malicious code still in it.) Apparently it would teach him what he had to do, such as take care of bodily functions and such. It was, essentially, a baby class, but for adults.

Bra-, Querl didn't feel really out of place; there were plenty of purple people, who where the Trkonyians. Wanting to fit into the expanding human world, many of them surgically removed extra limbs and robot parts, to live as a human.

Suddenly, a woman with brown hair and yellow eyes and glasses walked in. She greeted everyone warmly and with enthusiasm. It was going to be a long day…..

Review! Here's a preview!

His heart beat rapidly, his mind running through his memories. When did this happen? How? He could hear, in his stomach area, a heart, rapidly beating, growing. It was unusually warm. He should know; he measured the temperature. It wasn't the temperature of a growing child, it was a temperature of a laser, of a…Kryptonian.

Querl suddenly remembered, then ran to the medical cupboard to get supplies. Then he quickly started up the incubation chamber. As part of his mind controlled the body and ran around preparing for the child, his heart kept going over what he and Clark had done the night he turned human.

Querl was about to give birth to Clark's child. And the father was not only not here, he was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Brainy had run as fast as he could setting everything up

Brainy had run as fast as he could setting everything up…and then…it came. He collapsed suddenly on the ground, and magically, the pulsing form came out. He stumbled up, weakly dropping it into the chamber. He set in the functions, then out it on auto. His vision blurred, and he fell backwards onto the cold home laboratory floor.

_DREAM_

_Brainy weakly, faintly realized that this was a repeat of what had happened this morning; merely a memory._

"_Querl? That's an interesting name. Where you from Querl?"_

"_Er…Colu."_

_The room's occupants' eyes widened, and Brainy turned away. There had been a recent report from the Legion, about an android from Colu digitizing whole planets and armies. But the next day, no follow-up report came. When the press beat down the doors, a flustered Superman had said that the danger was over. There was nothing to worry about ever again. Brainy was still in his room, but last night, it had been Brainy and Superman's room._

_He thought back to that often, his one moment of being…organic. Superman, after spending hours making small talk with Brainy late into the night, had stood up after they finished talking about a sensitive subject, and kissed Brainy. They backed onto the bed, and now, Querl would always smell distinctively like Clark. But only a Coluan would notice. He thought that was the end of the consequences for his "one-night stand," but he was wrong. But he didn't know it at that time._

"_Querl? Hey, you there?"_

_Brainy took a deep breath, and told them the news they wanted to hear most. They were understanding, and sympathetic. The director had even volunteered to go over to his house whenever he needed help. Since Brainy's story took up pretty much the whole period, everyone was sent home a few minutes early, with the prospects of learning how to take care of their bodies next week._

_The dream then turned to what Brainy hated dreaming about the most…Clark. Visions of memories streamed through his mind, crisscrossing and spinning on twelve different tracks. He felt sick inside…_

BEEP!

Brainy jumped up. He turned to look at the clock. He always looked at the clock first after a sleep. His eyes widened; he had been asleep for a whole day!

Something poked him. He jumped. A child, looking to be age 2, stared at him, with cute, matted blond hair, cream green skin, and the eyes Brainy hated to look at but loved the most, Clark's beautiful blue eyes.

Ken Dox was born.


	3. Chapter 4

Brainy sighed

Author's note: I will refer to Brainy as him/her interchangeably, because he/she is both genders. You'll get what I mean, just pay attention to what's happening. You'll get it.

Long chapter! Enjoy! Review Please! And fan art!

Beating Veins and Shifting Pulses

Chapter 3

Brainy sighed. It had been a year and 8 months since he left the Legion. Five months on Colu rebuilding everything, 3 months with the United Planets' Science Academy and in his spacious lab/apartment, and all that time little Ken Dox grew. Once he was free of Querl's body, he grew incredibly, as only a Kryptonian child could, and Coluan, if the didn't undergo the surgery to become an android.

Querl worked at the United Planet's Science Academy for a year now, and Ken Dox, or Ken, for short, had grown from someone who had the form of a two year old as a newborn, to someone tall enough to be ten. And he was still considered a newborn, although he worked alongside his mother in the many projects of space and time travel. Ken Dox was almost just as smart as Brainy was, not to mention his super powers. He even got paid!

"Mom! Are you done with that paper yet? I'm hungry, and I want to eat! Besides, you promised that you'd play 20 questions with me!"

Brainy sighed again, "Deductive reasoning from pin-needles of truth is not a game, Ken."

Ken popped his head in. His hair was short, like he had a hat on it, but it stuck out to the sides. He was slightly shorter than Querl, and like his mother, he wore a United Planet's Science Academy uniform, a white jumpsuit with one thick blue stripe and a logo with the letters UPS and a complicated instrument to make the A. "Well, I can't go outside because you're scared of me being captured by the Coluans, and there aren't any other games to play."

Brainy looked at him. He had grown almost a foot, his body becoming slender, showing his feminine side, his hair growing out, and tied behind his head in a relatively short ponytail. No longer the short muscular android that he was, Brainy looked like the young genius single mother that he pretty much was. However, he still could glare out you with great power if you pissed him off. Ken knew that look well, since he was outgoing and slightly rebellious and stubborn. The dear parents, Brainy and Clark, were like that too, they just didn't show it so openly. Brainy simply preferred to lie.

"Alright." Brainy got up, put away the papers, made lunch for him and Ken, (Ken couldn't cook anything. After 3 major burns in the kitchen, Querl was not willing to spend the next paycheck of his fixing it. Again.) and finally sat down at the table with a cup of coffee and watched Ken scarf down the food. Brainy wasn't hungry.

"20 questions. Ready?"

"If it's the same ones, I'm not answering."

"Too bad. Yes you are. Besides, I have new ones."

Querl sighed. Ken was a genius, and he had been trying to use his brain power to figure out the identity of his father, literally, since day one. He itched to tell his child, but what good would it do knowing you really were illegitimate? Completely illegitimate?

"Is my father a guy?"

Brainy stared. This was new. "Yes, of course."

"Just wondering if you cloned me." Brainy nodded hesitantly, and he continued.

"Do you love my father?"

He was full of new questions today, wasn't he? Brainy stirred his coffee, then answered. "Yes."

"Was he part of the Legion?" Ken had heard many stories about his adventures, and he had a hunch that his father was part of the Legion.

Brainy looked at Ken, and said yes. Was he tall? Yes. Was he handsome? To me, his loyal mother answered.

"Will I get to meet him?"

"No."

Ken sighed. "I have a special request. Tell me what I got from my father."

"That's not a question."

"Answer my request, then."

Querl hesitated. He stood up, then knelt in front of Ken, reaching up to stroke his hair and sweep his messy bangs out of his eyes.

"For the record, you don't have his brains, thank god. You have mine." Ken laughed, then looked back down at his mom.

"Let's see. You have his powers. You have his height, since obviously I'm a midget." Ken laughed again, and then hugged his mom, sitting down on the ground beside her.

She continued. "You have his powers, his stubbornness, his good heart, and…you have his eyes."

Ken stared back in shock. Querl had never said something like this before. He jumped up, and ran into the living room.

"Okay, let's see. Speed, check. Laser eyes, check. Strength, check." He then typed it into Poogle, along with the terms Legion, superhero and blue eyes. What he found, after scrolling around, was two things. One, a link to the Legion website, (which Brainy made) and a link to…

"The Superman Memorial Museum."

He clicked in, and started to look around. He vaguely heard his mother collect the dishes, wash them, put them away, then walk back to her office to finish up his papers. He kept reading, looking through links, searching up new things on Poogle. It was hours before he was satisfied.

HOURS LATER

Ken opened Brainy's door with a little more force than necessary, but he didn't care at the moment. His bright blue eyes were wide, and he spoke up immediately.

"My father is Clark Kent. Superman."

Brainy looked at her child, looked down, and nodded with a sad smile. Ken let out a shaky 'Hah!', then crossed the room and hugged him.

"I'm sorry about reminding you of Dad."

"It's ok. It's not your fault."

Ken gave Querl a squeeze, and his mother finally put his arms around Ken.


	4. Chapter 5

Next chapter for beating veins and shifting pulses

Next chapter for beating veins and shifting pulses!

To answer Priestess's question, when Ken first came out and was put into the chamber to grow, he is very, very small. Querl did not realize that he was pregnant, so obviously it was undetected. Besides, he stayed at Colu the first few months he was there, so Ken was really tiny at that time.

Brainy is an exceptional Coluan. He is smarter than other Coluans, and Ken is no different. What is different is his complete set of superman powers. If the Coluans ever found out about Ken's incredible powers and intelligence, Ken would be immediately subjected to the surgery, which is what Querl doesn't want. He wants to give Ken a more normal, human, life, something that Brainy wanted for a while. I was planning on revealing this later, but since you asked, I'll just tell you now. Sorry for confusing you guys.

Thank you all for the wonderful birthday wishes! Watched Happy Feet, which I deem a polar opposite movie-the themes and the actions are on polar ends. But I still like it. Especially the dancing.

Enjoy my next chapter!!

It had been a few weeks from when Ken found at that his dad was the legendary Superman. He couldn't be more thrilled.

Actually, he could. He wished his father could come, help out with child-support, and above all, make his mother happier. Seriously, Querl could stand to laugh a little. Really! And maybe have some fun….

Ken's life could be described in two words: sheltered, and BORING. He got up, ate breakfast with Brainy, got in the car with Brainy to get to work, ate lunch at the Science Academy's luxurious cafeteria, get in the car so that Brainy could drive both of them home, eat dinner, then sleep. Not exactly a horrible life. What made it horrible was that this was the schedule for weekends too. And, as it looked, the rest of his life. NO vacation, no parks, no going out, nothing. Ken was pissed; he was at his wits' end. But unlike other newborns, (He still is one years old, although his body looks kind of like he's 9-10, mainly height-wise.) he didn't cry or whine. No wait, he did whine.

One of his tactics was calling Querl mother/mom/mommy really really loud. "MOTHER!! I'M BORED!!"

"Finish your project then."

"I did."

"Get ready for bed."

"I did."

"Go do more research on your father."

"Hey, you're the one obsessed. I'm done."

Brainy turned red, glared at Ken, who glared back, and then picked up the papers he was looking at for the millionth time. Ken immediately demolished the poor papers using his laser eyes.

"I know you have back-up copies."

"Yes I do have backup copies, but you're wasting papers."

"And you're wasting time. The stupid report has already gone out. Face it; you're as bored as I am."

Querl sighed, and then put away his files into his suitcase. "How about this? We'll go to bed early tonight, and then after work tomorrow, I'll take you to your father's museum. Ok?"

Ken stared. This was the first time in casual conversation that his mother had admitted that Superman was Ken's father. Mainly he just nodded meekly with his face turned away. Ken cocked his head to the side, and then got up out of the chair. "Alright. Promise?"

"I promise. Wait, where are you going?"

"I lied. I still have to brush my teeth."

Brainy glared back at him, but Ken turned around. "What? You lie to me too! You even had the jest to say that I didn't have a father. Now, that is an insult to my intelligence."

Querl sighed. But what else could he do? Ken would have to get used to lying, just like he did.

No lie-detector was going to catch them.

NEXT DAY

"ARGH!!" Lightning Lad was angry. The ship, after having annoying glitches and problems for months, finally crashed down before a mission. And they still hadn't located Brainy yet. The last place that they knew he had been at was Colu.

"Try the search function again." Saturn Girl was by his side. Her alarm clock went off at 12:00 every night, and since Lightning Lad slept in her room now, (He was locked out of his own) it always woke up both of them. Brainy's alarms were extremely effective.

"We don't know his real name."

They looked up on Poogle 'Brainiac 5' millions of times, but it never worked. But Brainy didn't just disappear off, did he? The only record of a 'Brainiac 5' was in the Legion files. The Coluans, obviously, refused to help.

Saturn Girl jumped up. "I know! Let's go to the United Planets! At least there we can get a non-glitchy ship. I heard the technology there was great these days because of some new recruitments."

"That's a good idea! Let's all go." Everyone needed a break anyway; they relied on technology and Brainy way too much.

Next chapter is confrontation!! Can't wait!!

HaHa, long chapter after my b-day party. Awesome. Hey, has anyone noticed that the main person that LOSH is about is Brainy? Just a thought.

Anyway, review please! And fanart? :D


	5. Chapter 6

Remember the promise that Querl made to Ken about how he would take Ken to the Superman Museum

Remember the promise that Querl made to Ken about how he would take Ken to the Superman Museum? Yeah, that never actually happened.

Chapter 6

Lightning Lad, Saturn Girl, Timber Wolf, Phantom Girl, Bouncing Boy and Triplicate Girl (now happily reunited) strolled out of the horrid monster of a public transport vehicle to the United Planets Headquarters. Or more importantly, the Science Academy part of it. I mean, what good is a United Planets if there's no technology to share and flaunt, right?

At the entrance, a scientist greeted them warmly. "Hello, I am Dr Bibles! Welcome Legion, to the United Planets Science Academy." He looked scraggly, and had gelled back black hair, with nerdy glasses and black spots on his face, and was decked out in a white jumpsuit with a blue stripe running down the middle and a badge with UPS letters and a instrument making the A letter. (United Planets Science Academy, get it?)

Lightning Lad spoke up. "We're here to speak to the leader of the Science Academy. We need a ship, and need to-."

"Now, hold on! The people of the United Planets would like to thank you, and so we have prepared a special surprise!"

"Go." Lightning Lad sighed. "Well, we could use some food…"

"Excellent! And we have many people who want to show our thanks to the Legion!"

And so this was how the whole group ended up in a local theater, with biodegradable paper plates full of food, from bread rolls to Asian food, waiting for the choir to start singing. While the Legion members sat around in red chairs devouring the food, the choir stood awkwardly on the stage.

Dr Bibles walked on stage. "I apologize Legion, we were not really expecting you to come so quickly, and our sound system is broken. Someone is coming to fix it soon."

Bouncing Boy tried, "We don't mind if you just sing like this without micro-"

Lightning Lad grabbed him, covering his mouth. "The faster we finish the food, the quicker we can get out of here. I don't want to hear any singing at all." He whispered urgently, obviously pissed.

The doctor walked off the stage, went into the back. Saturn Girl followed him with her eyes, which widened in surprise when he suddenly yelled "QUERL!! FIX THE SOUND SYSTEM ALREADY!!"

Footsteps on hollow wood rang into the hall, and then a voice behind the Legion answered, "I'm working on it already! Now shut up you twit!"

Then a more mature voice rang out too, from the back wall. "Ken, be nice! And hand me the laser."

"What do we need the laser for?" 'Ken' answered.

Awkward silence hung in the air after that, before sounds of lasers and burning metal cut through. Finally, a bang issued from there, and then the feedback sounds of the microphone. A few more seconds, then…

"Ok, it should work now!"

"Thank you!" Dr. Bibles craned his neck to shout that out, but he was met with silence.

The choir had turned on the microphones, and they started to sing.

Lightning Lad leaned back, and groaned. Today was going to be a long day…

HOURS LATER…

Timber Wolf groaned. "My legs have fallen asleep."

Phantom Girl yawned, answering "I actually fell asleep."

"I couldn't even sleep. It was all so horrible…" Bouncing Boy cringed. He was scared of horror movies, and bad singing, who knew?

Saturn Girl kept moving her head, trying to get the crick out of her neck. "We still have to get the ship fixed."

They were currently being led to the Science Academy headquarters, where the scientists actually worked. Their ship was outside the building, and they were going to meet with the person to fix it up. Not too difficult, right?

Suddenly, a little kid ran out. He seemed to be ten years old, and was bursting with excitement. Talking loudly to himself about the paintjob, old nails, rusted metal, bad suspension, etc. he also mentioned that it was the Legion ship. An overexcited ten year old who knew a lot. Okay, not totally strange. He DID come out of the Science Academy building, so he must be smart.

What WAS surprising was that he raised his hand, and like a dagger, plunged it into the side of the ship, creating a huge hole. He peered inside, muttering about how bad of a condition the ship was in. The group was stunned. How did that kid just do that?

And if course, just to top it off, the said kid ran under the ship (which he didn't even need to duck for) and lifted it, running back into the building at top speed.

Now that was surprising. Lightning Lad looked back at the group. "Should we follow?"

The other workers didn't even seem to care, and had already walked off to deal with their own business. They really had no choice but to follow the weird kid.

They ran inside the building. The ceiling seemed to be unreachable, and the walls so far apart. It was like an inside airport with windows and workers and equipment to fix it. There was even paint and rags in a corner to make the ships look pretty.

The legion ship took up almost half of the whole place, but there was nothing else in there. Voices echoed and bounced off the glass walls.

"Wow. The Legion ship. Now that is really cool. You made this, huh?"

The person that was being talked to was wiping their hands on a rag, and was picking out nails and equipment to use.

"Brainy?!"

She looked up, and their jaws dropped to the floor.

"You're GIRL?!"

Lightning Lad dropped like a dead weight to the floor.

HaHa, sorry for not updating sooner. Wasn't very motivated these days, but I still did it!! Hopefully you like the story so far. I'm working on the next chapter too!

Review please!


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I read some of my reviews again, and realized that some people thought that this was male pregnancy. Brainy is both genders, in odd, Coluan ways. He is capable of having a child, thus, Ken Dox.

And Brainy and Ken live in apartment close to the United Planets Science Academy. If I haven't gone over this yet, there ya go. Hopefully it helps.

Thanks for waiting so long! Next chapter!

Chapter 7

Brainy sighed, watching the others fan air towards Lightning Lad's deadbeat body. Finally, the poor guy awoke.

"Oh hey, you guys. Guess what? I had, like, the weirdest dream where some idiots tried to sing to us and Brainy was a girl…weird huh?" Lightning Lad stumbled up, groggy.

He saw Brainy tapping his foot impatiently. He stared. Brainy short ponytail swished left and right as his right foot indicated that Brainy was pissed. Brainy's body didn't really change that much, it's just that he had grown a bit taller and that his face was more feminine. That's it, right?

He started forward. "B-Brainy?"

Brainy glared at him, his eyes shadowed by lashes, intensifying his glare. His white uniform suit hugged his curves, making him look even more feminine. His lithe figure, topped by his feminine face, had a crown of hair that came down to Brainy's shoulders, long and silky. He currently had it tied back as a short ponytail, but still. He couldn't get over it; Brainy was a girl?!

Brainy sighed, uncrossing his arms, and walked over to the Legion Ship. He had a sad look on his face, and then he picked up his tools and went to work. Ken followed suit, while the Legion members just stared at him, completely baffled.

LATER…

Brainy and Ken walked out of the Academy, having finished fixing (rebuilding) half of the Legion Ship. It would be up and around in no time.

The Legion members followed Brainy and Ken out, trailing those two like stalkers. Brainy turned, then sighed.

"Come on, you guys. Let's go. I'll take you to my apartment."

Ken spoke up. "Now wait a sec, you said we would go to the Superman Museum."

Brainy blushed at that, and Phantom Girl looked up, staring at his reaction. She made a split-second decision. "We'll all go. It's been a while since we've gone there."

"Alright." Brainy said, then turned towards the Superman Museum. "I just figured you guys would want to rest up."

The group walked as two groups, the Legion in the back, and Brainy and Ken in the front. Ken started to walk closer to Brainy, before whispering,

"You never intended to take me there, did you?"

"I was planning on taking you there, but now that my Legion friends are here, I don't think that it's a good idea."

Ken turned to look at his mother. Young, confident, and extremely intelligent, and yet, Brainy always seemed to be so tired. Weary. Worried.

Ken looked down, before mumbling, "Nobody really knows me, do they?"

Querl answered "If I do my job right, then nobody will know the truth about you."

"Is it right to hide this from your friends?"

"It is best."

"Is it best for me too?"

"Yes it is. Nobody will hurt you this way."

Ken thought about that. He knew that his mother hated having to be Brainiac Five, with no emotions and no life. Brainy never really cared about existing for himself; "A life only has meaning to others." Brainy once said.

Ken sighed. "Is it the best for you too, Querl? Even if it makes you weary and tired and sad?"

Querl did a double-take. Ken was not only clever, but he was wise. He noticed Brainy's moods.

Querl sighed. "Yes it is." Then he looked up, and his heart sank even further, the weight of his heart almost unbearable.

They had reached the Superman Museum.


	7. Chapter 8

I'm back!!! Did you miss me? Did you? Did you? Did you? Did you? Did you? Did you?

-Looks at PriestesofNox's 393 reviews- 0.o

Oh, never mind. For those of you who still haven't forgotten this story (I don't blame you, I almost forgot about it myself) here's the next chapter.

Story's going to go pretty fast after this, because I need to get off my lazy ass and write my own novel. Although it'll probably be postponed until summer anyway.

Ey, remember that author note where I told you all about them not actually going to the museum? You guys all forgot….Actually so did I. So here's a chapter about them actually going to the museum.

Just kidding.

Remember! Review!

Chapter 8

Everything in Querl's life had changed. The museum represented that. It didn't really seem that different, but there was more…more info, more accounts, more about Superman. Did he do that on purpose? Let people take pictures and learn more about the great hero, knowing that all that would eventually reach the museum…to Brainy?

But alas, wishful thinking has no place in Querl's mind. It was a very unwelcome part of his life. Querl hated it, but he was a dreamer. Querl was waiting with baited breath for the next time his dreams would get him in trouble.

Querl turned, looking at Ken Dox. How did he feel about all this? Seeing his father in a museum? The whole thing was so old and magical all it needed was some hieroglyphs, more gold, and Superman as a mummy. Walk like an Egyptian.

Querl took a few steps forward, and simply stood around, trying to hide his uncomfort by seemingly indifferent fidgeting while Ken took his time, reading the placards in front of the artifacts, and like a child, just looked around, his eyes tunnels, allowing all this to enter his mind, his memory. Querl looked up, felt a twinge of pain. He ignored it. Querl let her eyes scan the place. It was too hard to grasp the idea that Superman was from the past. Not anymore.

"Hey." Querl jumped backwards, and a bewildered Saturn Girl looked back at him. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine." He mumbled.

"I know you miss him." Saturn girl's hand returned to Querl's shoulder, affectionate and comforting. Brainy turned back to smile.

"Ken, let's go." Querl said.

Ken turned. "But we haven't even gone in yet." Brainy's eyes widened. Oh great, he was hallucinating too. They were still a few feet away from the entrance, yet Brainy could already see everything, the pictures, the statues, the news articles, everything. Even the suit that he wore.

Brainy shook his head. "Ken, let's come back next time. We should get back."

"Okay." Ken nodded, and followed.

Brainy walked forward, turning towards the main street, to the apartment. Saturn Girl walked a little bit behind.

'We have to do something.' She thought sadly.

A;slkdjfa;lskdjf;alskjdf;alskdjf;alksjdf;laksjdf;wieurjalkjfkncvaioeha;h;qonjkdnfak;sdf

"GAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHAHAHAHA!"

"What the hell was that, Lightning Lad?" Bouncing Boy said with a smirk on his face.

"I was yawning." Bouncing Boy burst into laughter, rolling off the couch onto the ground.

The whole gang had stayed at Brainy's place the whole night. It was simple, with metal…everything, and the only fun part of the whole house was Ken's room, and boy's suite with nothing but video game, video games, and a computer.

The rest of the house….unless you were Brainy, who found interest in hours of messing with computers, fine. But no Legionnaire was like that. So instead, while Brainy stayed in his room for a couple of hours, finishing off some paperwork, the Legion, joined by Ken…

Messed up the entirely impeccably clean house. It was a disaster. Food everywhere, equipment everywhere, a few burn holes in the shiny walls from laser beams. Lightning Lad never had more fun.

That was, until Brainy came out. Henceforth, for the rest of the night, they were forced to clean up the entire house. But something came out of all that…

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey Ken!" Lightning Lad said cheerfully. The soda obviously had not worn off yet. No normal person could wear off 4 gallons of soda that fast. _

_Ken looked up. "Yeah?"_

"_Don't you hang out with any other kids?"_

"_No, Querl wants me to be safe. So we stay in the house."_

_Lightning Lad had a thoughtful look on his face, before asking quietly, "Who are you to Brainy?"_

"_Uh,…My brother."_

"_So that's his name, Querl."_

"_Yeah." Ken kept his head down. _

_After a few seconds, Lightning Lad spoke up again. "Hey Ken, right? Ken, how did you shoot laser beams from your eyes?"_

_Ken looked up, "Uh, well, I had gadgets! Yeah, see?" Ken pointed to a pair of normal-looking glasses on the table, slightly dusty._

"_Those can shoot laser beams from your eyes? Sweet!" Lightning Lad jumped up to try on the ugly pair of dusty sunglasses._

"_NO!" Ken shot up, and snatched it away. "It's mine!" Ken ran off into his room._

_Saturn Girl turned to look at them from the other room. Lightning Lad just scratched his head. _

"_Hey, Saturn Girl, is it just me, or did that kid just go super fast?"_

_Saturn Girl nodded, slowly. "Yeah." She shrugged. "Maybe it's his shoes."_

"_I mean, it wasn't that important. I just wanted to try on his glasses."_

"_What glasses?" She inquired._

"_He shot lasers from his eyes once and said it was because of those glasses. Jeez, I just wanted to try it."_

_Lasers from the eyes. Fast speed? And all because of gadgets? It was either the perfect invention…_

_Or the perfect cover-up._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Hey boys, get up! Brainy's already gone!"

Lightning lad sat up. "What about Ken?"

"She's gone too." Phantom Girl said, peeking out behind a wall.

"You mean, he."

"Uh no, she. Brainy's obviously a girl." Phantom Girl said.

But Lightning Lad's flashback had not disappeared from his mind yet.

"Hey, you guys. We haven't even talked to Brainy much."

"Oh wow, you're right."

"We should probably talk to him today."

"Her."

"Him!"

Timberwolf spoke up in his low growling voice, "And ask Brainy what gender he is."

They sighed.

"Would you guys like some help?"

Ken peeked out, a big grin on his face. "Let's wreck the house again!" The others shook their heads rapidly.

"Awww…I don't get to have fun. It's only when you guys around."

Lightning Lad stood up.

"C'mere little guy." He picked up Ken and sat down.

"What's your name?"

"Ken Dox!"

"What's your brother's name?"

Ken spaced out for a second. "What?"

"What's your brother's name?"

"Oh! Querl Dox."

"So, what does your brother do now?"

"Um…Querl works for the UPSA."

"Do you work there too?"

"Yeah."

"You're pretty smart, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Is your brother a girl or a boy?"

"Both. Coluans are both. That's why they are mainly androids; because their bodies are a lot more fragile."

Lightning Lad squinted at Ken. "You say that like you're not Coluan."

"Huh? Oh..I am."

"So you're a she-male too? Both of you?"

"Uh…oh, yeah."

Lightning Lad looked up. "Creepy…" He said in a hysterical tone.

But Phantom Girl was quiet. "It just shows…Brainy is so different from us."

They were silent, but not for long. Ken jumped up.

"Okay! Let's go!"

"Wait we haven't had any food yet!"

"Too bad!"

asfawpeoirjakdnf;ahrjw;eknf;akjoihqqqonkndv;awrncncsxn,x

Brainy sighed. "Just eat here. Cafeteria's over there."

"Thanks Querl."

Brainy looked up.

"Uh, that's your name, isn't it?" Violet said with a sheepish look on her face.

"Yeah, it is." Brainy said quietly. He turned away.

Saturn Girl left the mob of people to the battered, half-rebuilt Legion ship.

"Um, Brainy?"

Brainy turned. "Yes?"

Saturn Girl took a deep breath. "Please Please Please come back with us!" Ignoring Brainy's shocked face, she continued rambling. "Lightning Lad is stuck outside his room, my alarm clock is going haywire, our map can only show China now, half the lights are broken, the fridge works half the time only, and our robots do everything wrong."

Brainy cringed. "Please come back with us." She begged.

Brainy smiled, and hugged Saturn Girl softly. "Don't worry, I was planning on going with you guys anyway."

"YES!! NO MORE CRAPPY FOOD OR CRAPPY ALARM CLOCKS OR CHINA MAPS OR ANYTHING!!"

Brainy laughed.

"But what about Ken."

"Oh, he'll come with me. The ship will be done by today, so after that, Ken and I will go home, pack, and then everything will be set."

Brainy sighed. "Besides, Ken's a lot happier being with you guys anyway."

"You sound like a mom, Brainy."

"Great. I already feel like one." Brainy smiled, and continued. "But it's alright. Where we live now, Ken can't go out at all because this area is so populated. But with you guys, we'll be safe."

Brainy laughed again. "I was wondering when those robots would break down."

Saturn Girl relaxed, happy that Brainy was smiling and laughing.

"Hey, Saturn Girl, you better get over here before those man-pigs get all of it!" Saturn Girl laughed at Violet's loud comment, and waved, running off to the cafeteria.

Brainy smiled and waved back. It was nice to be with friends again.

PREVIEW!! Gosh, this chapter's long. Don't worry, today is LOSH update day.

Brainy had dismantled 10 robots, and at breakneck speed, was fixing and putting them back together. Concentration was vital.

Suddenly, Querl heard sounds from the back of the room. The Legion, a woman, a baby?

And…

Suddenly, Brainy felt huge arms wrap around him affectionately.

"Brainy! I haven't seen you for a while."

Brainy's eyes widened and looked into Clark Kent's face. The robots dropped to the floor, clanging emptily.


	8. Chapter 9

I'm going to refer to Brainy mainly as a boy, okay? Because I'm getting lazy. Also, I started a petition to get 4Kids! to make LOSH season 3:

4Kids, after taking over the WB, cancelled Legion of Super Heroes season 3, leaving a lot of loose plotlines, including the prospect of Brainiac 5's return, and the looming threat of the evil Brainiac, which came from Brainiac 5's robotic parts. Cancelling season 3 left the Legion of Super Heroes series hugely unfinished.

Hey 4Kids!, where's our Season 3?! IF YOU WANT TO SEE 4Kids! MAKE SEASON 3, SIGN THESE PETITIONS!

.com/petition/LOSHseason3 .com/petitions/LOSHseason3

Sign and Spread the word please! And review!

Beating Veins and Shifting Pulses

Chapter 9

Brainy dropped into a chair and wiped his hands on a work towel, staining his hands even further. Brainy sighed again. He got up to go to the bathroom, but turned to look at the Legion ship.

Originally a dull teal color (and paint chipping) and in many huge broken pieces, the Legion ship looked awesome. It had a new design, new parts, all glitches fixed, and even a bright metallic purple color. The original outdated chips and equipments had been replaced by state-of-the-art, up-to-date software, thanks to the United Planets and Brainy. After all, a lot of the new state-of-the-art inventions came from yours truly.

Brainy smirked. Despite all of the events that changed his life, Brainy was still the same. It was fun to work your butt off and be able to flaunt your 12th level intelligence in front of others. The Legion ship took the meaning of "It just screams 'Brainy'" to a whole new level.

Brainy washed his hands carefully, then walked into the other room. The others were currently in the lounge. The Triplicates were playing with Saturn Girl and Phantom Girl's hair while the latter sat there patiently, chatting away. Meanwhile, Ken, Lightning Lad, and Bouncing Boys were pounding away at the tiny video game controls, urging their pixilated cars faster.

"The Legion ship is done. We should go." Brainy announced. The girls immediately got up. The boys just ignored Brainy.

With a flick of his wrist, Brainy snatched a nearby remote, and shut the whole game down; the system, the controls, the TV, and even the lights immediately shut off.

"What did I just say?" Brainy asked.

"The ship is done!" Ken announced, a big arrogant grin on his face.

"What else did I say?" Brainy asked, hands on hips and leaning forward. Ken gulped.

"Uh…." Ken muttered.

Brainy's only reply was to turn around and hit a button on the wall. The roof opened up, giving way to the vast, blue sky. Cars dotted the horizon line, and the sun showed blaringly overhead.

Brainy turned, to Ken's gaping mouth-filled face. "We're leaving."

"With the Legion? Wait-now?"

"Yes, now. I told you we would leave today, in the morning. Did you not hear me?"

"Uhh….."

Brainy sighed.

"Go pack. Be quick about it."

Ken nodded, and swiveled on his feet. "Get outside first" Brainy said, stopping Ken in his tracks.

Ken jogged outside, and when no one was looking, put on foot on the ground, and shot towards the apartment at breakneck jet-plane speed.

"Come on, you guys." Brainy gestured to the Legion.

Their bags lay in the corner of the huge room, and they grabbed them and started to board. The only one who didn't pack was Ken, who was still trying to sleep while Brainy told him the news.

"Brainy, the ship looks great!" Brainy smiled at Bouncing Boy's excitement.

Brainy let them run around and explore the new ship. It would get them out of the way while Brainy tested everything.

Brainy vaguely heard Ken's footsteps, before he dashed off to find the others. Brainy smiled.

Brainy was rejoining the Legion. .He was home again.


	9. Chapter 10

I know that I've committed major taboo by bringing in Lois into the story, but trust me. In a few chapters everything will go topsy turvy and right side up again. And by right side up I mean Brainy and Superman together, instead of Lois. I always thought she was a bit of a shallow, shady person. And don't forget about Ken and Brainy's little secret!

And also, I need to apologize for a few things. First, my chapter numbering is crazy off, but I don't want to have to go back and change it. I figured it wouldn't matter too much. Same with my strange extra periods and other hiccups.

And a personal apology to Caristonie, if you still read my story. I've just finally managed to post your fanart on my profile. Thank you!

Sorry for making you wait! Anyway, review! Soon Evil Brainiac is going to show up! This story is my yaoi LOSH Season three, so expect stuff!! I don't know exactly what you'll expect, so tell me in reviews, okay?

Beating veins And Shifting Pulses

Chapter 10

"We have a few unfinished missions, so..."

"Go ahead." Brainy answered.

"And the security system..."

"Has already been fixed."

Bouncing Boy sniffed loudly, and jumped on top of Brainy. "Thank you!!! Thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!"

Brainy laughed. "You're welcome, Bouncy."

'Too close!' Bouncy's mind said when Brainy smiled like a girl does. He fell backward and landed on his butt.

Huffing, he stood up. "Brainy, maybe you should cut your hair."

Brainy turned back around. "But why?"

"Because girls generally have longer hair. Boys have shorter hair. I figured you didn't know that, so you're welcome." Bouncy said arrogantly.

Brainy crossed his arms. "So if I'm both genders, how long should my hair be then?"

"Uh....how did you know we knew that?"

"Ken told me."

"Just leave your hair like that."

"Saturn girl."

''No, Brainy!'' Bouncy whined.

"Brainy, if you cut your hair, I will make you miserable.'' Phantom girl said, waltzing over to Brainy.

"Here!'' She said happily. Phantom girl pulled out Brainy's hair band, letting all of his soft locks fall down like a golden waterfall. She then pulled out two of her white oval clips to clip Brainy's hair up.

''Phantom Girl, I look like you now.'' Brainy muttered.

"Leave it.'' PG commanded.

"Phantom Girl.'' Brainy scolded.

Phantom Girl put on her best puppy face. "Please please please? Just that one little favor! I never ask you for anything.'' She begged Brainy.

Brainy sighed. "Fine.'' He surrendered.

Brainy sighed again, and walked out of the room, brushing his gold locks out of his face and collar.

Phantom Girl watched him go. "Brainy is the only one who can do the hair swishing thing without looking vain about it. Even I look vain when I do it."

"That's because you are a bit vain." Bouncy said, when Phantom Girl swished her hair to prove her point. He got a glare in return.

"Chameleon Boy is back!" Lightning Lad yelled, bounding into the room. Saturn Girl, Bouncy, Phantom girl, and Timberwolf all went to see.

Chameleon Boy had been allowed to go to the future to bring back...

Superman. In all his older Clark Kent glory, complete with...

Wife and Child. Lois Lane had on her Mona Lisa smile and was positively glowing. In Clark's arms was a little girl with cute brown curls as her first head of hair. Everyone started to coo over the baby and congratulate Clark on his first child and happy family.

Speaking of first child....

Chameleon Boy pulled Clark into the computer room. "Did you guys ever see Brainy again?" Clark asked. Chameleon Boy didn't answer.

"It'll be nice to see him again." Clark said airingly. Dork.

"He's in the kitchen." Timberwolf said, before Phantom Girl started arguing quietly with him about Brainy's gender. Clark didn't notice.

The baby girl, Eliza, was handed back to her mother by Chameleon Boy. "You have got to see Brainy." He said mischievously.

"Trying to give old Superman a heart attack?" Lightning Lad said, making Clark really nervous.

"Heart attack...guys, what are you-''

"Yup." Superman had seen enough evil grins to recognize the real thing. It wasn't making him feel much better.

"Uh...guys? What's going on?"

The door opened, and Clark, spotting the blond head, pulled him into a hug. "Hey, Brainy, I haven't seen you in while.!'' Brainy dropped everything, spun around, and Clark released him and stepped back.

"Whoa." He mumbled.

"Meet the new Brainy." Chameleon Boy said, grinning. His smile disappeared, and he cowered under Brainy's glare.

Clark grabbed Brainy's shoulders and took a good look at him. Brainy looked so...pretty. He had taken out the clips in his hair and re-clipped them onto the side, so instead of having the same hairstyle as Phantom Girl did, Brainy's front hair curled out softly above his ears, like moons. Clark remembered Brainy's figure from before (and body, if you catch my drift) but now Brainy's perfect figure and angelic face and smooth hair and deliciously soft skin and...

"Hey, Clark." Brainy said. Clark didn't answer.

'Those sweet slender fingers, those legs...' Clark thought dreamily.

"How are you?" No answer.

Brainy picked up a wrench behind his back slowly, never taking his eyes off of Clark. Brainy lifted the wrench, and nearly cracked open Clark's skull with it. Superman stumbled back, a bit groggy. Brainy carefully set the wrench back down.

"Ow. Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww." Superman groaned, letting go of Brainy to cradle his head and dignity.

Brainy cocked his head and looked at the wrench, before smirking evilly. "I just hit the Man of Steel with a steel wrench."

"Yes, thanks for noticing." Clark mumbled, rubbing his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Clark. Does it hurt really bad?'' Brainy said, concerned now. Clark tried very hard not to blush.

"I'm fine.'' Clark said in a manly tone.

"Stop it.'' Brainy commanded immediately after.

"Uh, what?'' Superman stuttered.

''Stop treating me like a girl.'' Brainy commanded.

"I, I'm not!" Superman protested weakly. Chameleon Boy snickered in the back.

"Then stop oggling me, Clark." Brainy scolded. Chameleon Boy cracked up laughing. "Stop laughing." Brainy commanded. CB immediately shut up.

"It's nice to see you again, Clark." Brainy said warmly. Superman smiled, and Brain smiled back.

"Clark?" Lois called out, wandering into the hallway with Eliza, the baby, in her arms.

"Oh, uh, Lois! This is my good fried Brainiac Five. We call him Brainy. Brainy, this is my wife Lois" Clark said quickly.

"I'm not Brainiac Five anymore."

"What?" Clark said, turning back around.

Brainy sighed. "Brainiac is no longer a part of me, so I am no longer even a true Coluan. However, apparently I'm still an honorary member of Colu, but everyone calls me Querl now. That, and Brainy."

"Q-Querl?"

"It's my first name. Querl Dox is my full name."

"Um, wow, uh, okay." Clark stuttered out.

"Is this your baby?" Brainy asked, pointing at Eliza.

"Oh, yeah. Her name's Eliza."

"Hi Eliza." Brainy said softly, and before anyone could react, Brainy had picked up the little girl like the perfect mother. Eliza snuggled into Brainy's shoulder.

"She's adorable." Brainy said softly. Eliza woke up and put her tiny hand into Brainy's hair.

"See? Everyone likes your hair, Brainy." Phantom girl said, fazing through the wall. Brainy just rolled his eyes before carefully setting Eliza back into Lois's arms.

"So, Superman, what are you doing here?" Brainy said, turning back to the computer monitor. Superman pulled up a chair and sat down beside Brainy.

"Just here to visit. See?" Clark said, reaching his arm over to Brainy to show off the Legion ring. His shoulder touched Brainy's, and he didn't move.

Brainy moved away suddenly, and the warmth was gone. "Fine."

Superman swallowed anxiously. Something had changed.

No, everything had changed.


	10. Author Note

Author's Note!

Hey guys, Hikari Kame here. I just wanted to let you know that since I'm busy as heck thanks to junior year these days, I won't be updating unless it's very special. Like, if I'm really inspired or something.

However, if you do want me to update, _**message me and request a new chapter for the story you want me to update**_!! The more messages you send, and the more love and attention you put into it, the faster I'll update!! So please, don't send me the same message twice in a row.

I figured it wouldn't be too bad, right? Five minutes of your time for a nice hour or so of mine? For a story update? This way, I'll know what stories people want me to update, and I can ignore the stories that aren't as popular right now.

When I do get the time,_** I'll mainly be adding stories or revising old stories, so if you want updates, you have to request them**_. And feel free to message questions to me; I have time for those.

Until senior year~!

Hikari Kame


End file.
